


In The Eyes Of The Beholder

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam looses his contacts one day before an important job interview. Because he is very self conscious with his glasses Mason tries to guide him through the building and the interview. It doesn’t go well at all, or does it?





	In The Eyes Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).



> Come join us on the [Thiam Discord](https://discord.gg/YWVv8XE) !  
> Thank you Med for prompting! 💙

Liam stares at the drain of his bathroom sink. Or he stares where he suspects the drain to be because right now his entire vision is blurry. Because he just washed his contacts down the drain.  
Again.  
   
“This is it. I can’t go to the interview, Mase.”  
“What this is, is ridiculous, Liam. Its your dream job! Of course you are going to the interview!”  
“But I don't want them to see me with my glasses!”, Liam whines, causing Mason to roll his eyes but then he gets his ‘thinking face' as Liam calls it.  
Immediately he sits up. “Mason... what is it? I know you have an idea!”

  
   
“This is never gonna work. Why do I even listen to you anymore?”  
“Shut up Liam, we're gonna do great!” Mason is not having it today. Bent over the building plan of the office tower Liam is having his interview in he plans the best route for a blind man to get to the target room.  
Liam himself is watching his best friend doubtfully, once more self conscious pushing his glasses up his nose.    
He is never gonna get this job.

  
   
~♤~  
 

  
“Now take a right turn and the elevator doors should be right in front of you.”  
Mason's voice sounds confident through the tiny in-ear piece Liam is wearing. Their plan is simple, Mason sits at home in front of the building plan and some pictures he has sneakily taken last week (giggling about how he felt like a spy the rest of the evening) to guide blind Liam to his interview room. So far they have mastered the front door and two corridors without any problems and Liam begins to hope that this might work. Then he rounds the corner and runs into a potted plant.    
Thankfully there are only two buttons next to the elevator door and they glow, so Liam presses the upper one, stepping forward when a _ding_ signalizes the door opening. Inside he has to face the next problem – two full rows of glowing buttons, all blurring together until they look like Christmas lights through a rainy window.  
“Mase!” he hisses between his teeth, “where is number five?”

  
   
“I am sorry Sir!” Liam presses out, his face hot and red by now. The fifth floor is much more busy than the entrance area and this is the third time he collided with another human being. Turns out Mason's genius plan didn’t encounter for there to be actual, moving _people_ in Liam's way. And an indignant squawk tells him that the last one wasn’t a _sir_ either and she was not amused.  
“You almost made it", Mason himself is still riding his spy-high, sounding way too cheerful for this embarrassing turn of events.  
Nevertheless Liam shakes the mortification of his bones and follows Mason's next instructions.

  
   
~♤~

  
   
Theo decides that the interviewee is cute, but pretty weird.    
After it knocked on his door he opened to find himself across from a young man with blond hair and striking blue eyes. He seems a bit unfocused though, his pupils twitching as he steps inside Theo's office.  
“Mr. Liam Dunbar? My name is Theo Raeken, I am in charge of the employment interviews.”  
He holds out his hand and Liam, still not looking him in the eyes grasps forward, missing Theo’s hand by a good few inches and takes a hold of his tie instead.  
“Nice to meet you Mr. Raeken.” He shakes it. Theo swallows down his laughter, the poor guy is clearly nervous.

  
“Please, have a seat", with that and an accompanying gesture he turns around to sit behind his desk again.    
A crashing sound has him turn around, just in time to see Mr. Dunbar scrambling to his feet again, pulling himself onto the chair. “I’m good, I’m good!” he exclaims which has Theo’s eyebrows rising.

  
   
The interview itself runs smoothly, Liam seems like the perfect candidate for this job, which honestly, Theo thinks is just a bonus if he gets to see his handsome face every day, if there wasn’t one little thing...  
"Mr Dunbar, I believe you have all the requirements for the job but I'll need you to stop talking to the lamp."  
Liam turns beet red. His eyes stray from their original fix point, the lamp just besides Theo’s head and wander aimlessly through the air, a habit Theo has observed with his sister's boyfriend before, the boyfriend who is blind... _Oh_.  
   
“Mr. Dunbar, forgive me if I am wrong, but – are you blind?”

  
The blonde freezes on the spot, no more nervous leg tippling, no fingers fiddling with each other.  
“I...”, Liam starts, “no! I mean, not totally.” He sighs heavily before reaching into his pocket just to pull out some dark framed, round glasses that he puts on.  
His eyes, seeming even bigger through the thick lenses, show embarrassment and self-consciousness as their looks meet.

  
“I lost my contacts and the new ones didn’t make it in time for the interview. I didn’t want to look dumb the first time I am meeting my potentially new boss, especially if he is so...” he trails off, his gaze once again on the lamp instead of Theo, a faint blush covering his cheeks.  
   
“Well", Theo says in a definite voice, “I happen to like your glasses. They suit you. And like I said, you seem a perfect fit for this company, I mean, it’s not only me who decides this, but I think it’s safe to say that your chances are really good.”  
Liam’s head flies up again, eyes wide in hope “Really?”    
Theo doesn’t know which of his previous statements he is questioning but he nods nonetheless. “Yes Liam.”

  
And Liam smiled at him so wide and so bright, it is as if the sun is shining right out of his face.  
_This is gonna be a great inter-working..._


End file.
